The mission of the UCSF PDC is to move needed pediatric medical devices through the full product development cycle from invention to commercialization. After four years of shepherding outside innovators and internal projects through the technically challenging early stages of development, the UCSF principal investigators (PIs) Michael Harrison, MD (Pediatric Surgery), and Shuvo Roy, PhD (Bioengineering), have recruited a leadership team (R&D manager Dan Rosenman as Product Development Director, Experien Group CEO Mike Billig as Regulatory Affairs Director, and patent attorney David Levine as Intellectual Property Director) in order to provide later-stage development support to the PDC's members and projects. The UCSF PDC offers expertise to pediatric device innovators that can be accessed at their twice-weekly meetings, through their interactive web portal (www.pediatricdeviceconsortium.org), and now through their Pediatric Device Accelerator Process, which provides consulting, commercialization mentorship, and seed funding to pediatric device projects with market potential. Backed by a new Commercialization Advisory Board (CAB) of leading investors and entrepreneurs from the Bay Area medical device industry, and with the clinical, scientific, and intellectual resources of UCSF and UC Berkeley, the applicants state that the UCSF PDC can facilitate the entire process of pediatric device development, from napkin drawing to the marketplace, and ultimately to the operating room to benefit children in need. The applicants note that in the UCSF PDC's first four years of operation, the group has assisted over 30 pediatric device projects, which collectively have attracted over $11 million in outside funding, with several now moving into first-in-human trials.